Love killed the cat
by Nekorome
Summary: Un nouveau membre un peu spécial arrive dans la sixième fraction, ce qui n'est pas au gout de tous, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow? "-Putain, mais quelle chieuse!"
1. Chapter 1 Captive

Disclaimer : J'attends toujours la réponse de Tite Kubo quant à la vente des droits sur bleach.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez les reviews.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Cela faisait une éternité que j'étais enfermé ici.

Seule.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Pas une once de lumière. Mais je devais certainement entre dans une pièce sous terre ou dans une grotte, vu le mur rocailleux contre lequel j'étais assise qui m'écorchait le dos.

Nue. La température ambiante de la pièce n'était ni froide, ni chaude, peut-être était-ce la boue qui me recouvrait.

Des chaînes mangeuses de reiatsu m'y retenaient. Elles rongeaient douloureusement la chair de mes poignets, de mes chevilles et de mon cou. Ces chaînes absorbaient le reiatsu qu'émettait mon corps. Me vidant de toutes mes forces et empêchant ainsi toutes tentatives d'évasions. Je ne pouvais ni crier, ni parler, ni bouger. Aucun son, ni odeur ne me parvenaient.

Je possédais toujours mes sens portant je ne pouvais pas les utiliser. Je me sentais aussi impuissante qu'un nouveau-né.

J'étais incapable de dire si le temps passait vite ou au contraire lentement. J'étais complètement paumée.

Mais tous ce que je savais c'était que cette stagnation du temps n'en finissait pas.

Un bruit sourd me sortie de ma torpeur habituelle.

_Qu'est-ce c'était?_

Le bruit se répéta. Cela semblait fort à une explosion.

Il se répéta encore. Et encore. Je me mis à compter.

Les explosions devinrent de plus en plus forte.

Mes oreilles sensibles à cause de leur inactivité se mirent à bourdonner.

A la trente-septième explosions, quelque chose céda. Je reçus des projectilles. Tandis qu'une épaisse fumée se leva.

Respirer devint difficile. Mes yeux me piquèrent et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

Peu à peu, la fumée se dissipa. Me laissant apercevoir de la lumière.

_des flammes? _

Des hommes. Six pour être exacte. Se tenaient face à moi, à ma grande stupeur. Ils semblaient surpris eux aussi.

Quatre d'entre eux s'approchèrent de moi, et me parlèrent. Mais à cause de l'explosion j'étais devenue sourde.

Ils faisaient la même taille environ un mètre quatre vingt, à la peau très foncée. Montrant qu'ils travaillaient en plein soleil. Ils étaient bien bâtis. Parfait pour le travail manuel. Ils ne portaient qu'un paille usé et jaunit pas le temps. Et le sceau tatoué sur leurs torses, représentant deux os en croix sur une pièce d'or, prouvait leur appartenance à un maître. Un marchand.

_Des esclaves. _Pensai-je.

Voyant aucune réponse de ma part, ils se retournèrent vers une cinquième personne.

Les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit furent : petit et gros. En effet cet homme devait mesurer 150cm tout au plus. Et pesait plus de cent kilos. La nature ne l'avait vraiment pas gâté. En plus de ça il était atteint d'une calvitie qu'il tentait de cacher avec le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait.

Il portait une robe de mousseline violette, avec des broderies en fils d'or qui lui collait à la peau marquant ses bourrelets et son ventre proéminent. Il tenait une canne en bois sophistiquée d'une main pleine de bagues, toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres.

_Le maître _devinai-je.

Ses petits yeux noirs croisèrent les miens. J'y lu d'abord de la surprise. Puis autre chose. Je connaissais bien se regard. Il évaluait ma valeur marchande.

Mon ouïe revenait peu à peu.

- C'est ça "le trésor des Anciens"? Lança-t-il

- Fields vous ne devriez surtout pas la libérer. Dit le sixième homme. Un grand vieillard chétif. Portant la typique toge blanche des prêtre de la religion Mendain en signe de pureté, une religion ancienne dédiée aux dieux cardinaux des cieux et des ténèbres, rabattue sur l'épaule gauche et tenue par une broche en ivoire, avec des sandales en fils d'or. Elle n'a pas été enfermée ici pour rien.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Vuukba! S'exclama-t-il.

- Ce sont des mangeuses de reiatsu, dit l'un des esclaves, on ne pourra pas le lui retirer. Mais si on creuse le mur on pourra les emmener avec nous.

- Bien. Allez chercher de quoi la sortir d'ici. Ordonna le marchand.

Deux esclaves partirent. Tandis que le dénommé Fields se rapprocha de moi. Il semblait m'évaluer plus attentivement. Si j'avais pu parler je lui aurais dit d'aller se faire voir mais ma voix était hors-service. Et si j'avais pu bouger je lui aurais fait un salut du majeur mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger. Alors je fis la seule chose que je pouvais : le fusiller du regard. Ce qui l'amusa.

- Au moins tu as des yeux d'une incroyable couleur émeraude. Ca montera le prix.

En réponse je mis plus d'intensité à le fusiller.

Il me manquait plus que ça. J'avais passé je ne sais combien de temps enfermée dans ce trou et j'allais sortir pour être vendu en tant qu'esclave. Bon au moins c'était un tout petit peu mieux qu'ici.

Ils mirent un certain temps à creuser le mur pour enlever les chaînes.

J'étais redevenue sourde à cause du bruit, aveugle à cause de la poussière. Et ils ne se gênaient pas et me piétinaient dessus.

Je regrettais presque mon isolation.

On me m'enveloppa dans une cape noire, sans délicatesse.

Le tissu était lourd, irritant et empestait la sueur. Ils m'installèrent dans une cage, où je ne pouvais que m'asseoir.

Le froid du sol me mordit la peau. On attacha mes chaînes aux barreaux.

Quatre esclaves portèrent la cage.

Nous empruntions des couloirs creusés dans la terre qui se ressemblaient tous. Mais mes accompagnateurs avaient l'air de connaître le chemin.

Au fur à mesure que nous avancions l'air fût de plus en plus chaud et lourd.

Après une marche interminable dans ce labyrinthe, j'aperçus la sortie. Je n'avais pas vu le soleil depuis un moment et le peu de lumière solaire que je voyais me brûlait. Par réflexe je fermais les yeux alors qu'on me portait vers la sortie.

Je sentis les rayons du soleil me caresser le visage. Et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Quand je ré-ouvris les yeux, je fus aveuglée par le soleil. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation à la lumière tout ce que je vis fût du sable.

_Un désert. Non mais je rêve! _J'ai été enterrée vivante dans le désert. J'étais outrée.

Les Anciens n'avaient vraiment pas envie qu'on sache où j'étais.

Les Anciens étaient les créateurs du Mendain, une religion se vouant aux dieux cardinaux des cieux et des ténèbres.

Je ne sais comment ils s'y sont pris mais ils avaient réussis à me capturer et à m'enfermer. S'ils avaient pu ils m'auraient tué mais ils ne pouvaient pas car leur religion l'interdisait.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à l'horizon mis à part du sable.

Il y avait au moins une cinquantaine d'esclave tous des hommes. Il n'y avait que trois femmes, des servantes portant des robes blanches s'arrêtant au niveau du genou. Ils semblaient s'être installés autour de ce qui avait été mon tombeau vu les tentes et déchets.

Ils replièrent bagages.

On se mit en route.

Fields était sur un chameaux, tout comme Vuukba, le prêtre. Les servantes et les esclaves eux marchaient.

De charybde en scylla.

J'avais quitté un tombeau pour le désert.

Mes sens étaient réduis à cause de ses satanés chaînes.

On s'arrêta à cause d'une tempête. Le soleil se couchait, faisant radicalement baisser la température.

Voilà pourquoi je détestais le désert. Il y fait trop chaud la journée et trop froid la nuit.

Je ne pouvais que frissonner face à ce froid.

On recouvrit ma cage d'un drap noir. Mais j'avais toujours aussi froid.

J'étais si fatiguée. Tant de sensations en une journée. Mais à cause de ce froid je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dormir. Et de toute façon mes instincts ne le permettaient pas.

Mon estomac se manifesta de façon bruyante.

_J'ai faim_. Un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis si longtemps. C'était sûrement la pièce dans laquelle j'avais été enfermée. Elle avait du contenir une incantation ou autre pour que je ne ressente plus la faim.

Mon corps n'allait pas supporter tous ceci très longtemps. Les chaînes me vidaient, de plus les variations extrêmes de température et la faim n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Deux nuits et trois jours plus tard, je sentis à travers le drap de ma cage un changement un changement de température. La température devint plus supportable pourtant je pouvais sentir le soleil encore haut dans le ciel.

Un crissement de porte qu'on ouvrait. Les bruits des pas se firent différents. Le sol avait changé, et le soleil ne traversait plus le drap.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 From flatmate to bedmate

Chapitre 2

On était dans une pièce et vu le timbre sonore des voix qui me parvenaient ma cage se trouvait à l'écart.

- As-tu rapporté ce que nous t'avons demandé? Demanda une voix doucereuse qui m'était inconnue. C'était celle d'un homme, à l'incroyable reiatsu.

- Oui, Aizen-sama. Répondit Fields.

Je perçus des mouvements à gauche de ma cage.

- Et c'est quoi ça? Demanda un autre homme d'une voix tirant sur les aiguës.

- Oh ça. Un mythe qui s'effondre. Rien de très intéressant Gin-sama.

Le drap noir recouvrant ma cage glissa. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Nous étions dans une immense salle, sommairement décorée. Un homme était assis sur un trône, à ses côtés deux hommes se tenaient debout.

D'autres personnes n'appartenant pas à l'entourage de Fields étaient présentes et étaient plus ou moins visibles, près des colonnes blanches.

- Nous avons trouvé le "trésor des Anciens". A ces derniers mots des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est qu'une femme sans charme. Lança Fields

- Hum…Intéressant. Tu dis "sans charme" mais des hommes tueraient pour posséder un tel regard. D'après sa voix c'était "Gin-sama".

- Fields. Si d'après toi elle n'a pas de valeur alors pourquoi porte-t-elle des chaînes mangeuses de reiatsu? Demanda "Aizen-sama".

- Euh… Eh bien… bégaya Fields.

Un homme d'environ un mètre quatre vingt six, aux cheveux bleus apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il se tenait juste devant ma cage. Et m'étudiait de ses

yeux électriques. Un frisson me parcourut. Il saisit les barreaux de la cage et arracha la porte.

- Tu devrais faire attention Grimmjow. L'avertit Aizen.

- Elle est tellement faible! Même pas bonne à baiser. Lança ce dernier.

Il se rapproche et empoigna la chaîne à mon cou, puis la brisa d'une simple pression. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je me sentis un peu mieux une partie de mon fardeaux envolée. Mais ces doigts effleurèrent ma peau réveillant une douleur.

- Mais putain ça fait mal. Ma voix était enrouée, et ma gorge douloureuse.

Il claqua sa langue pour exprimer son agacement. Et se pencha au-dessus de moi pour retirer les autres chaînes. Sans aucune délicatesse. Il émanait une odeur de musc. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud. Les battements de son coeur.

Je déglutis péniblement.

_J'ai faim_ concluai-je.

Le bruit des chaînes qui tombèrent me sortit de ma transe.

-Enfin. Je m'étirais tandis que mon "sauveur" reculait.

- C'était censé changer un truc que je lui enlève ces chaînes? Parce que moi je vois toujours une faible femme, pas bonne à baiser.

J'allais répliquer mais fus coupée.

- Veuillez excusez sa brutalité, Princesse lança le dénommé Aizen.

Je pu observer la surprise des personnes présentes.

Il reprit.

- Bienvenue à vous, Princesse LIZBETH KATHERINE DE ARCADIA. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'honneur de vous rencontrer un jour.

- Aizen-sama êtes vous certain de son identité? Demanda un homme au cheveux roses.

Non mais je rêve. Je pense que mon complexe à propos de mes cheveux rouge aller disparaître.

- Surpris Szayel? Ces caractéristiques physiques notamment ces yeux émeraudes et ces cheveux rouge . Il s'agit de la Princesse LIZBETH KATHERINE DE ARCADIA. Fille du défunt roi des Vampires du clan des Buveurs de Sang, Arthos surnommé le "Roi des Bêtes". Et fille de la dernière Reine Originelle Shina du clan des Valcats guerrière à la force incroyable. Fruit de leur union interdit.

Les 8 dieux, la jugèrent instable et ordonna aux Anciens de enfermer à jamais à la disparition de ses parents, il y a deux siècles.

Quelqu'un siffla, brisant le silence dans la salle.

- Incroyable. Chuchota Szayel.

- Enchantée et vous êtes? Ma voix trahissait mon agacement. _J'ai été enfermée pendant deux cent ans. Waouh._

- Aizen Sousuke roi du Hueco Mundo. Déclara-t-il.

Je souris sans dévoiler mes dents.

- Je vois un nouveau…. et je suis au Hueco Mundo, super. Franchement dans le désert! J'y crois pas ils m'ont enfermé MOI dans le DESERT !

J'étais abasourdie, choquée et surtout indignée. Moi, une princesse, j'avais été tous simplement envoyé aux oubliettes. _Génial._

- C'est ça la princesse? En quoi est-ce une "beauté enivrante"? Lança Grimmjow qui explosa de rire.

_Alors lui! J'ai été enfermé pendant deux siècle! Il s'attendait à quoi? _J'avais remarqué que mes cheveux avait perdu de leur éclat, tout comme ma peau. Et je ne parlais pas de mon corps, j'avais perdu mes forme.

Il continua de rire tandis je remplissais mes poumons, pour essayer de ravaler ma colère. Mais j'avais faim et rien mangé depuis deux cents ans.

Je m'avançais dans sa direction, saisis sa main droite. Occupée à rire, et me sous-estimant surement il ne réagit pas.

Je lui mordis alors l'intérieur du poignet. Il hoqueta, et arrêta de rire. Son sang explosa mes papilles. Si chaud, si puissant. Cela faisait deux cents ans que je ne m'étais pas nourris de sang ou de quoique soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu…?

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Vu que je l'avais mordu sans préliminaire mes canines avaient certainement du relâcher du venin. Ma victime ne pouvait plus parler et encore moins bouger.

Personne dans la pièce n'esquissa un moindre geste. Soit ils n'aimaient pas ce mec soit ils étaient trop fascinés par mes changements physiques.

En effet le sang m'aidait à guérir, et vu que j'avais passé deux cents ans sous terre sans boire ni manger j'en avais besoin.

Je rompis le contact à contre-coeur. Je n'avais pas bu assez de sang pour récupérer entièrement mais je ne voulais pas tuer ma victime et de plus il n'en avait pas suffisamment.

Il tomba à mes pieds sur les fesses. Il ne pourrait pas bouger pendant quelques minutes. J'essayais vainement d'essuyer le sang sur mon visage mais je ne pus que l'étaler.

Mon regard se posa alors sur le marchand, Fields. Je n'avais pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir pour voir que mon sourire n'avait rien de très amical.

- Toi! Fis-je en le désignant du doigt.

Il me fallut moins d'une seconde pour me retrouver à ses côtés. Je le soulevais d'une main comme s'il ne pesait pas ses 110kilos.

- Je t'ai…libéré, tu m'apar…tiens, je suis … ton…. maître. Dit-il. Ma poigne se fut plus forte.

je te donnerais mon sang… Vas-y prends le, je suis de haut rang et riche. Il accompagna le geste à la parole et tendit son poignet sous mon nez.

Je lui adressai un regard méprisant

- Désolée mais je ne suis pas intéressée et ton sang doit être bourré de cholestérol et d'autre cochonneries. Sans aucune force. Je ne bois que les grands millésimes, pas les premiers prix périmés. Déclarai-je. Et d'un mouvement sec je lui brisa la nuque et balança le corps de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Oups! fis-je en regardant Aizen en prenant mon air le plus innocent. Je suis vraiment désolée alors que vous m'avait accueillis si chaleureusement, je lançai un regard à Grimmjow toujours un peu sonné, je salis votre châteaux et tue vos gens.

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer que Grimmjow se jeta sur moi. Je l'évitai de justesse. Grimmjow ne bougea pas mais resta en position d'attaque son épeé dans la main.

-Ah le chaton est en colère? demandai-je, amusée.

Grimmjow ne semblât pas apprécier ce surnom et se lança une nouvelle fois sur moi. Je l'évitai encore et encore, ce qui ne faisait que le frustrer.

-Par ici chaton… hop là.

Grimmjow était rouge de colère. Il se mit en position et relâcha Pantera, prenant une forme plus féline et augmentant sa force et sa rapidité.

Je fus tout d'abord surprise, puis amusée.

-Bah dit donc ça grandit vite un chaton.

J'avais plus de mal à éviter car cela faisait plus de deux siècle que mon corps n'avait pas combattu. Il est vrai que le sang de mon dernier hôte était exquis mais insuffisant après toutes ces années.

Grimmjow continua à m'attaquer alors que j'esquivait. Oubliant que je n'étais vêtu que d'une grande cape et la perdit au moment même où Aizen ordonna à Grimmjow d'arrêter. Je me retrouvai alors en tenus d'Eve devant de parfaits étrangers. Je ne pouvais plus la remettre car elle était coupée et ne cacherait pas grand chose.

- Ah… Grimmjow soit un gentilhomme est donne lui ta veste. Fit Gin, aux cheveux blancs. Finalement j'avais une couleur de cheveux tout à fait acceptable.

Grimmjow s'apprêtait certainement à faire remarquer son indignation quand il vit le regard lourd d'Aizen. Il repris sa forme normale et ôta sa veste blanche à contrecoeur, dévoilant une musculature parfaite, ainsi qu'un tatouage "6". _C'est surement sa classe. Il me_ la lança.

C'était une veste blanche à fermeture é l'enfilai. Elle m'arrivait jusqu'aux fesses, les manches étaient trop grande mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Elle était chaude, et sentait Grimmjow, une odeur qui me plaisais. Deux choses que m'avais manqué quand j'étais enfermée la chaleur et l'odeur d'une personne.

Je le remerciai mais n'eus qu'en réponse un grognement.

- Désolé pour cela Princesse.

- Ah c'était rien, on jouait juste au jeu du "chatON et le la souris" Fis-je le sourire aux lèvres, avec une pointe de malice.

Grimmjow grogna et porta sa main à Pantera.

Mais fût réprimandé par le deuxième homme, aveugle, près de Aizen. Un dénommé Tousen.

- Vous avez une chambre de libre? Demandai-je. Disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissances dans le coin. Et depuis ma fugue du château familial sur Terre, je ne suis jamais retournée dans ma famille.

Aizen semblait pensif.

- La servante de le sixième fraction est partie pour un moment pour cause de problème familial. Sa chambre est libre. Dit-il

- Ca me va. Je vous paierais de mes services.

- Très bien. Vous ferez donc partie de la Sixième fraction. Déclara-t-il. As-tu quelque chose à dire Grimmjow?

Cela me revint._ Merde c'est lui le Sexta, et re-merde._

- Non, grommela-t-il.

Franchement c'était même pas une question. Qui aurait pu contrarier un mec avec un tel regard et un tel reiatsu?

- Bien, vous pouvez vous retirer.

La pièce se vida. Je suivis silencieusement Grimmjow.

Les couloirs étaient grands et la décoration manquait sérieusement de couleur. J'avais remarqué les uniformes blancs dans la salle du trône. Mais ton ici me paraissait propre et sans vie.

Enfin avant que j'arrive aux appartements de la Sixième Fraction.

Le couloir que nous avions empruntez menait sur un salon immense. Il y avait un canapé d'angle blanc et trois fauteuils eux aussi blancs. Une table basse en verre et un écran plasma géant. Devant lequel s'agglutinait cinq hommes. Il y avait des emballages de nourriture partout, des vêtement sur le sol… Enfin une vraie porche-, pardon, garçonnière.

Ils furent surpris de ma présence et se présentèrent d'un ton résigné.

_Je suis tombée sur la fraction machiste. Géniale._

Pour eux j'étais du sexe faible, n'existant que pour les satisfaire. Grimmjow nous quitta sans un mot, alors que nous discutions sur la place d'une femme dans une fraction.

Lilford Grantz en toute galanterie, je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait dans une tel fraction, me fît visiter le reste des appartements. Gardant ma "chambre" pour la fin. Non mais c'est quoi ça? Elle ressemblait plus à un placard qu'à une chambre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste un lit pour une personne, ainsi qu'une table de chevet où reposait la seule lumière de la pièce. Une porte, au fond de la pièce était ouverte.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de bouger de l'entrée pour visiter la salle de bain. Qui se composait d'une douche minuscule, d'un lave main et de toilettes.

- Vous avez pas plus petit? Demandai-je à Lilford.

- Il s'agit de la chambre de notre servante. Grimmjow-sama possède la plus grande chambre.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'entrer, et partis en direction de la cuisine, pour manger quelque chose de solide, suivie de Lilford.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, pendant que je dévorais des crêpes jambon miel. J'appris le nom des résidents de Las Noces.

- Est-ce Grimmjow qui a la plus grande salle de bain? Demandai-je

- Oui

- Possède-t-elle une baignoire?

- Oui

- Parfait.

Je me leva de ma chaise et me dirigea vers la chambre de Grimmjow.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller… Je n'entendis pas la suite car j'avais déjà quitté la cuisine. Vu mon ouïe j'en déduisis que les murs étaient très bien isolés.

Grimmjow dormait sur son lit rond King size, du côté gauche exactement. Il ne portrait qu'un boxer noir.

_Il est bien foutu. Si seulement il était muet._

Ca c'était une chambre. Le lit se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, les draps bleus ciel étaient en soie. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table à chevet sur celle de droite se trouvait un réveil et sur celle de gauche une lampe. Les portes fenêtres, par lesquelles passaient les rayon de la lune, menaient sur une terrasse.

Il y avait même une cheminée. Et les meubles basiques qu'on trouvait dans une chambre.

Je me dirigea vers le salle de bain. Tout aussi grande et simple que la chambre.

Faisant bien attention à fermer la porte le plus silencieusement que possible, il ne faudrait par réveiller le fauve. Je retirais la veste de Grimmjow. Et me planta devant l'énorme miroir pour examiner mon corps.

Mes cheveux rouges avaient repris leur couleur sanguine et m'arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Mes formes voluptueuse étaient revenues grâce au sang que j'avais bu. Mais les chaînes avaient marquées ma peau bronzée. Il va me falloir un peu plus de sang pour ça. J'examina mon corps pendant quelques minutes.

Je pris un bon bain chaud, encore quelque chose qui m'avait manqué, et remis la veste que Grimmjow m'avait passé plus tôt.

_Il me faudrait des vêtements mais pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de dormir. _

Je m'allongea sur le lit près du Sexta en faisant attention. Je ne voulais surtout pas le réveiller, pensant qu'il ne serait pas très content de me voir ici.

Je crus avoir des difficultés à m'en dormir dans un lieu inconnu, auprès d'un inconnu. Ce dernier d'ailleurs émanait un reiatsu brûlant. Mais vu le peu de sommeil et la fatigue que j'avais accumulé, je n'eus aucun mal à m'endormir.

Un bruit dérangea mon sommeil. _Putain. _J'étais si bien dans ces draps confortables. Le bruit ne cessait pas, ce qui m'agaçât au plus haut point. Mais lorsqu'on me secoua brusquement, j'émergeais complètement de mon sommeil et m'apprêtais à me venger sur la personne qui avait oser.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un Grimmjow furax. Je devinais la raison de cette colère.

J'étais dans Sa chambre, dans Son lit, blottis contre Lui.

Le réveil sonnait. Enfin je dirais plutôt qu'il hurlait.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Normale à 04h15 du matin. _Non mais qui se lève à 04h15! _

Grimmjow dut se pencher au-dessus de moi pour l'éteindre. L'effort contractant ses muscles. J'avais une vue imprenable sur son torse bronzé, et sur sa jugulaire.

Je déglutis péniblement. Il avait vraiment une délicieuse odeur. Mais il avait déjà subi le venin d'une morsure, même avec "des préliminaires" il mourait.

Quand je mords quelqu'un sans préliminaires je lui injecte un venin. Une dose est suffisante pour tuer les plus robustes. Mais la seconde est mortelle.

Ma salive agit comme une anesthésie mais par dessus tout comme une hormone aphrodisiaque.

En gros quand je veux mordre quelqu'un sans risquer de lui provoquer de douleur ou de le tuer, je lèche avant de mordre.

Je suivis son mouvement et m'assis.

Je pris mon air innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, petite emmerdeuse? Gronda-t-il.

Bon d'accord je m'étais incrustait, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons, il n'avait pas à m'insulter.

- Tu veux un dessin peut-être? Rétorquais-je.

Le regard qu'il me lança me fît tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche.

_Il n'est pas du matin._

- Cet enfoiré! Il a encore trafiqué mon réveil. Grogna-t-il

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant des mèches rebelles.

- T'as une chambre, non?

- Une chambre? Je marquais une pause. Oh tu veux parler de ce placard? Tu sais c'est pas en mettant un lit dans un placard que ça en fait une chambre.

- C'est pas mon problème.

- Mais ça va le devenir.

- Je crois pas, non.

- Ca veut dire que tu me laisses dormir ici? Demandai-je sachant pertinemment que non.

Il était vraiment pas content.

- Tu peux prendre ma chambre si je te gène. Proposais-je.

- Dégage.

Bon si je voulais dormir dans une vraie chambre il va falloir que j'y mette du mien.

-Je suis une colocataire discrète. Je ne te causerai pas de soucis.

- Ah ouais? Alors c'est qui qui m'a mordu? Pris mes fringues? s'est incrustée dans ma Fraction? Il s'arrêta et renifla l'air. Dans ma salle de bain et même dans mon lit?

- J'avoue que mes premières approches n'étaient… subtiles. Mais je vais me rattraper. S'il-te-plaît. Le suppliais-je.

Il roula des yeux avant de se rallonger.

Je me retins de sourire bêtement et en fis de même. Mais cette fois-ci, le plus loin possible du Sexta.

Les draps étaient froids vu que Grimmjow et moi avons dormi de son côté. Mais je me rendormis.

Mon sommeil se fît plus agiter. Je rêvais de ma captivité.

A suivre...


End file.
